Sunsets
by friendly-mione
Summary: Future Fic: After the defeat of Lord Voldermort, Hogwarts most famous students return the favor.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:Okay I'm sure you already know this but for those who don't, I don't own any of the people in this story (no matter how much i pray or wish *puts head in hands and begins to cry*)

A/N : ok this is my first Harry Potter fan fiction I have written but i have read alot, so if this story is already used I am very but i am sure it has not be written yet.

So please be kind and review so i know if i should continue writing this fic.

*******Chapter One*******

** Prologue**

As the sunset behind the tall willlow trees one person walked out to the lake and sat underneath it to rest. She looked beautiful, no more than 25. The sun was shining down on her curly chestnut colored hair and gleamed to her eyes which were a wonderful color of light brown with speckles of gold that looked like dust. Just as the sun set Hermione thought to herself '_ Where are you Harry, you were supposed to be here?'_ just then Harry Potter walked up behind her. 

He put his arms around her stomach and she jumped forward, if Harry was not holding her she would have been in the lake. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "Sorry love did not mean to scare you, I'm sorry I missed the sunset."

Hermione turned and hit him playfully on the arm and said "Don't scare me like that I thought you were Malfoy or someone." 

Harry chuckled and asked "How long were you out here? Your arms are freezing."He sat down with Hermione under one of the willow trees. Harry and Hermione had been dating for some time now and Hermione was now a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was the latest Tranfiguration professor since Professor McGonagal had been promoted to Head Misstress. Harry became the Defense Against the Darks Arts Teacher ( what a surprise) after defeating the Dark Lord how could he refuse a job at his old school.

" About 15 minutes." 'Mione said a little upset.

"Sorry i did not mean for you to wait that long sweetheart." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. When she began to kiss back Ron came running out of the castle towards the. Yes the trio stayed together Ron was now the Divination Teacher ( a/n Sorry i could not help myself he always hated that class i had to.) "Sorry but i was told all teachers are to be in the Great Hall before the feast begins. You know you to should not do that outside, the students will be arriving soon and you don't want them to see that now do you?" Ron said with a silly grin on his face.

"Why not? I bet you were just in the castle doing the same thing with Lavender." said Hermione with the same stupid grin, Lavender and Ron were now married and Lavender tought Charms. 

"Was not!" yelled Ron in defense.

"Yes you were Ron, we can see her lipstick on your face. You really should wash that off before the students come." said Harry making Ron angry because he was caught in the act.

"Come on Harry lets go inside now" Ron said this rather fast to get away from their teasing. But when they got inside the was indeed a very jumpy Lavender re-buttoning her shrit and fixing her hair. Hermione tried to stop laughing but failed.

When they reached the Great Hall all the other teachers were there. The potions teacher and head of Slytherin House was Draco Malfoy, who had refused to join Voldemort's side when the time came and helped Harry defeat him. He was now a friend of the trio and was also dating Ginny Weasly. Lavender took her seat at the other end of the table she was the Charms teacher, then Hermione next to her, then Harry, then a blank seat for the headmaster, then a seat for the Muggle studies teacher Ginny, then Draco.

"Hello Ginny" Draco whispered in her ear seductivly.

"Not now Draco I have to we have to be good for the feast and and the sorting!" whispered Ginny in Draco's ear.

He laughed lightly and softly kissed her cheek and she turned to face him and looked in his eyes and they were about to kiss when Harry cleared his throat loudly because Dumbledore walked into the room. Ginny's head snapped back and she gave Harry a _thank you so much _look and Harry just nodded. 

Dumbledore nodded to Harry and Hermione, and they left the room to greet the new first years with their arrival. When they got out of the hall Harry almost on impulse jumped onto Hermione attacking her lips with his. And all he could hear was her muffled voice saying in between kisses, "Harry........we.........really..............mmmm..........shouldn't............not ........right.......now" he finally pulled back for lack of air and she finished her sentence, "meet me in the classroom Mr.Potter you have detention with me tonight."

"Well well well now do I Miss Granger, and how long do I have detention tonight?" asked Harry playfully.

"I don't know this could last all night for all I know." purred Hermione.

Harry leaned in to her face so close she thought he was going to kiss her again but he moved across her face and whispered in her ear "Well this is one detention I will not want to miss." He began to lightly kiss her neck and moved right behind her and and gave her one last kiss.

He heard a soft moan escape her lips and he was satisfied and smiled brightly the smile that could make Hermione go weak in the knees and turned just to make her mad, and did it work.

She grunted and followed him to the door where the students were just coming in......................

Later after the feast and everyone went to the doorms to get to know their houses better. Harry and Hermione were in the classroom having their "detention" and then Harry said, out of the blue, "Sorry to leave you love, but I need to talk to Ron." he picked her up off his lap set her down and kissed her on the cheek and left the room leaving a really upset Hermione behind.

Harry found Ron in the kitchen getting food from one of the House elfs. Harry chuckled and Ron turned with a mouthful of food. Harry started to say, "Ron i need to talk to you, I want to tell you something and ask you if you think it would be a wise thing to do."

"o0o this could be fun what is there is something I want to tell you about me and Lavender." said Ron happily.

"Ron you go first." said Harry.

"Ok well Lavender...............................

Ok that is were i am going to leave it if you want me to write more tell me!


	2. Surprises and More Surprises

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own anything but the plot.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry I waited so long to write anything. But to Mione Potter I'm sorry about the cliffy!

***Chapter Two***

Suprises and More Surprises

ok a little information:

When we left off Harry left Hermione after a little snogging session to ask Ron a question but Ron Had some good news so he went first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well Lavender is going to have a baby!"Ron nearly knocked Harry over with his excitement. Harry's jaw fell as he heard the words come out of Rons mouth. He didn't know what to say so he gave Ron a hug (nothing funny ok).

"Whoa Ron you just blew my news out of the water that is wonderful! Did you just find out today?" asked Harry excitedly.

"Ya Lavender just told me today. I was so excited. I nearly knocked her over when I went to hug her." Ron laughed as he spoke.

"Did you tell 'Mione yet? I bet she would be jumping for joy right now." said Harry.

"Nope Lav is supposed to tell 'Mione tonight."stated Ron," but when she hears she might get a little disappointed." Ron stated with a wink wink and a nudge nudge kind of voice."You know how she wants to have kids." Harry got what he was saying right away and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Ron asking " So what was you question, what did you need help with?"

"Oh nothing it can wait. Right now we need to plan a party for you and Lav."Harry said with a grin.

Meanwhile back with 'Mione in her classroom..........................................................................

"Oh Harry your unpredictable." she said not thinking anyone would hear.

"I know what you mean Ron can be the same way." said Lavender walking through the door shaking her head and smiling non-stop.

Hermione noticed this and asked" Why are you so happy Lav you've had that smile on all day. You are really starting to bug me." said Hermione with sarcasm in her last remark.

Lavender just kept smiling "Hermione I have the greatest news." she said nearly jumping up and down.

Hermione needed to hear or see no more she just started screaming" Oh Lavender are you sure? Oh my god that is so great you are so lucky. I want to help you design the room please Lavender please." she gave Lavender a puppy dog look.

"I can't hide any thing from you can I?" Said Lavender laughing. Hermione joined in laughing with her.

Back in the Potions classroom..................................................................................................

No sound was heard except the sounds of muffled talk. When you listened closely you could make out who those voices belonged to they were non other than Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasly. They were pretty busy snogging ignoring everything around them. 

Draco's hands began to roam on Ginny's back and her arms wrapped around his neck and she deepened the kiss and began to move backwards to the wall. Draco followed her not wanted to let go of her and she backed against the wall and a picture fell and she pulled back and began to laugh as did Draco and continued their snogging session.

Hermione was still really excited about Lavender having a baby and all but all of the sudden she felt a sweep of sadness come over her smile turned to a frown. She turned to Lavender and asked" Why doesn't Harry just propose so we can start our family together? I mean we have been dating since our 5th year. Do you think he is getting bored with me?"

"Oh no hunny he couldn't get bored with you. I know he has waited a long time to ask you but he will someday and hey maybe we could be pregnant together if he does it really soon." Lavender said with a smile and a look on her face saying ok come on now smile.

Ron began to grow angry because Harry would not ask his question. "Come on Harry just ask me please."

"No Ron."

"Please."

"Fine. Well it is about me and 'Mione. I was wonder should I..................

Sorry but I have to leave it there it is like 3:00 in the morning and I have school and don't want to sleep all day.(Well really I do but still) 

Also i want to thank all of you who reviewed I will love you forever! Please review and i will love you forever to! 

Love 

~*~* friendly_Mione *~*~


	3. Well Well Well

Disclaimer: Ok for those of you who have no clue I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER I want to but I don't.

A/N ok sorry for the wait but school has been murder! You know how it is but this time I will not leave it on a cliffy if you promise to review and tell me in the review that you will read the next chapter! Please read and review! And I have an idea for another story I have the first chapter written say the word and I will post it.

Well this is where we left off.............................................................................................

"Fine. Well it is about me and 'Mione. I was wondering should I..................

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Well Well Well **

****

CHAPTER THREE

"Fine. Well it is about me and 'Mione. I was wondering should I .............propose?" asked Harry.( A/N you had to see that one coming I mean come on.)

Ron looked like he was going to pass out right then and there on the hard floor. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. 

"I guess that is a no then huh Ron you don't have to say anything I can tell you don't think I should." Harry turned to leave.

But Ron's mind finally found his voice. " Harry no wait. I think you should, you know that is what 'Mione wants." 

"Well I need some advice on how to do it, there are so many ways I have an idea but I'm not sure if it will work." 

"Well tell me and maybe I can help."

Meanwhile back with 'Mione and Lavender 

"I guess your right. If he was bored with me he would have left me by now." 'Mione said hopefully.

"Yes that's right any way lets get your mind off of this and go look at different baby names maybe you could help me pick one out." Lavender said with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh really I would love to help you pick out a name!" said 'Mione her mood changing very fast.

Well while Lavender and 'Mione went off to 'Mione's room to get a muggle book with baby names in it ( don't ask me why she had it she just did) Draco and Ginny were walking around the lake talking hand in hand.

"Draco, why do you love me?" asked Ginny looking up at him then down to the ground.

"How can I not love you?" he said while smiling " Your perfect for me Ginny." he said as he leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head.

She looked up and saw him smiling at her and simply said " I love you Draco."

And they were back to their usual running up to the castle to get to an empty classroom to be alone together I will leave it up to you to make up the rest.

Hermione and Lavender were in Hermione's room looking through a book filled with baby names. Hermione began to talk " do we want to pick out boy names or girl names first?" 

" Let's pick girl names first we need two girls names and two boys names . 'Mione, maybe we should pick out some names for you too." Said Lavender.

Hermione made a face and said "Why would I pick names I'm not pregnant?"

"Well just incase you and Harry ever get married you can be ready with names." Said Lavender simply, with a smirk on her face after seeing the look that was just on Hermione's face.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Said 'Mione. She began reading girl names.

"Dina"

"Laura"

"Lisa"

"Joan"

"What do you think of these four names?" she asked. "Or did you have some names picked out?"

"Well I was thinking about two names a boy and a girl. I like Richard Lewis Weasly for a boy or Lisa Rosa Weasly for a girl what do you think 'Mione?" she asked hoping she would like the names.

"Oh Lav I love them they already sound like angels!" said 'Mione excitedly.

"Well do you know what names you want yet? Or how many children you want?"

"If me and Harry ever get married I would like to have 3 or 4 but 2 would be just fine. I like the names Monica Elizabeth Potter for a girl and Jonathan Thomas Potter what do you think Lav?" she asked with the same voice Lavender had used with her.

"I love them 'Mione I hope Harry does propose to you and you do have your children." She said almost sighing. "I wish Harry would stop being chicken and just ask you to marry him. He is just being stubborn."

Ok people I'm stopping here on this chapter but since you all were so patient with me while I got this chapter out I am posting two or maybe three at a time!

Love yaz 

Friendly_Mione


	4. A Trip To Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the plot! Oh wait I do own that so I own nothing BUT the plot. K?

A/N: Ok I am very very sorry it took me so long with the third chapter so to make it up to all of you like I said I would here is the second chapter in a row! ( It will be long I promise)

~A trip to Hogsmeade~

**Chapter 4**

"Well Ron what do you think of my idea?" asked Harry after telling him the whole idea. They were now sitting down talking and discussing how Harry should propose to his 'Mione.

"wow Harry how long of you been thinking of this it seems like you have been planning this for a long time." Asked Ron interested to hear his answer.

"Well I have been thinking about it for awhile lately. But I wasn't sure how to do it, and I need help distracting 'Mione in Hogsmead this weekend when the first school trip begins because we are the teachers who will be going." Said Harry.

"I'm good at distracting people we could take Lavender with us and have her and 'Mione go look for stuff for the baby." Ron said with a wide grin on his face because he knew that Harry would be really glad he solved the problem of getting away from 'Mione to get to Gringotts (sp?) Bank to get something out of his vault. 

"Great idea Ron! That will work perfectly and you can't tell Lavender about it ok I don't want her to let anything slip."

"Ok that shouldn't be a problem I don't tell her everything." Said Ron thinking if he did tell her everything.

"Well then I will have to wait till this weekend to do anything I guess." Harry said a little disappointed he wanted to start now. It was only Wed.

"Not really you could go talk to Hagrid and Dobby tonight or just one tonight and the other tomorrow or something like that."

"Ron you're a genius!"

"I know, now get! I'm meeting Lav here."he looked down at his watch and said " in a few minutes."

Just as he said that Lavender walked into the room with 'Mione at her side carrying the book with baby names. Ron ran over to Lavender and gave her a kiss as did Harry to 'Mione.

"What is that book for 'Mione?"asked Harry wondering what she was doing with a book of baby names.

"Oh this" she said holding up the book " I was helping Lavender pick out names for the baby."

"Yes she was and she picked some names out for your children." Said lavender not noticing that 'Mione was now blushing very red at the moment. " well I mean if you guys ever got married." Then she began to laugh lightly and Ron joined in knowing what Harry was planning to do.

"Well Lav what names did you pick for our children?" asked Ron excitedly.

" I picked Richard Lewis Weasly for a boy and Lisa Rosa Weasly for a girl. What do you think hunny?"

"I love them." He said as he gave her a hug and a kiss. "Which names did you pick 'Mione?"

"I tell you only if you promise not to laugh at them, ok?" 

"we promise not to laugh" said Harry as he went behind her and put his arms around her stomach and lightly kissed her neck to make her loosen up a bit.

" Ok I picked Monica Elizabeth Potter for a girl and Jonathan Thomas Potter for a boy. What do you all think?"

"I love them 'Mione I could not have picked better ones myself." Harry said as he kissed her neck again.

"I like them too." Said Ron then 'Mione thanked them all and her and Lavender said goodnights and went off to make their rounds.

Draco and Ginny were making their rounds of the castle also. They were walking around the castle aimlessly holding hands and talking about little things.

"So did you hear about my brother and Lavender?" asked Ginny happily.

"No, what is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Nope nothing wrong Lavender is going to have a baby!" she said even happier then when she started talking.

"That's great Gin I hope that everything goes right. You seem really happy tonight is there something going on I should know about?"

"No I'm just having fun with you that's all." She said as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and he moved his head so he was kissing her lips.

Ok it is now Saturday morning and Harry Ron Lavender Hermione Ginny And Draco are all getting ready to go to Hogsmead. Harry has already take to Hagrid and Dobby like Ron suggested. He was ready to finish his plan. He had a list of hops he had to stop at and things he had to buy he brought his invisibility cloak to put over the stuff for his proposal in the bag he was carry so it looked empty. 

" 'Mione let's go down to the great Hall the students are to meet us there to go to Hogsmeade today." Harry said almost dragging her down the stair.

"HARRY NO I'M NOT READY TO GO DOWN YET!!!" she yelled as she was pulled down the stairs. 

"Ok fine." He took her back up to her room to wait for her to get ready to go to Hogsmeade. 

As soon as she got up stairs she got into the bathroom to change into her clothes and do her makeup. When she came out she looked beautiful she had on a black strapless dress with sparkles that looked like little diamonds and the necklace Harry bought her on their first date it was diamonds with a gold heart locket in the middle of it but their was no picture in it 

She couldn't find a picture to put in it , makeup was perfect she had on red lipstick which looked wonderful with the black dress her eye shadow was silver with a little white and a little mascara.

"You look beautiful 'Mione" said Harry standing up and kissing her " but we have to meet Lavender and Ron for our double date day/night!" he said pulling her down the stairs again this time she was ready but her strapless high heel shoes weren't .

When they got down to the great hall they saw that everyone was dressed up like they were. They were all ready to leave. So when the carriages pulled around everyone got excited. 

The headmaster stood and said " Quiet down please! Everyone please follow the teachers out you do not have to stay with them at Hogsmeade but please when you are supposed to come back tonight come to the carriages to meet Professor Malfoy and Professor Ginny Weasly at the carriages they will take you all home. Thank You and HAVE FUN!"

Then everybody followed Harry Ron Hermione Lavender Ginny and Draco out of the Great Hall and out to the carriages. When they got to Hogsmeade everyone separated. Except for Harry 'Mione Ron and Lavender. 

"Lavender would you like some money to go pick out baby things?" asked Ron hoping his plan would work. "You can take 'Mione with you to help you pick out things for the baby."

"Yes dear tat would be very nice" she leaned forward and kissed him then took almost all of his money. Harry kissed 'Mione goodbye and set off to carry out his plan.

First he went to his vault. When they got into the vault (Ron came in with him) he pulled out his wand and moved a pile of gold off of a little door it was also locked.

"Wow Harry what is in there?" he asked curiously. 

"Well I'll show you that is what I need out of here and some money to get everything else for the plan." He opened the door and there was two things in it a little black velvet box and a picture a very small picture. 

"Well what is it mate don't keep me waiting."

"It is my mother's wedding ring and a picture of my mum and dad on their wedding day I am going to give 'Mione the ring. "

"oh let me see it please."

"OK fine" he opened the box and Ron saw a beautiful ring it was a gold band with the usual huge diamond in the middle but around it were three other things a heart under the diamond and on the two sides were two gems one the emerald green color Harry's eyes were and a beautiful brown that matched 'Mione's eyes.

"jeesh Harry this ring is amazing!" Ron said almost falling over.

Harry laughed and simply said thanks he got the ring and a small pile of money and left to get the rest of the stuff for his plan. 


	5. Harry's Proposal

Disclaimer: OK you know the drill. Harry Potter not mine *Begins to sob* or Ron Weasly *****sobs loudly* Or Hermione Granger *yells loudly* or Lavender Brown *begins to break down completely* or anybody else in this story J.K Rowling does me I just own the plot. 

A/N Hey people I told you two or three so I am going to give you three. I am out of state this weekend and I have the laptop so I am going to write for you people! Also please no making fun of my spells I make some up in this chapter! 

~Harry's Proposal~

*Chapter 5*

"Ron are you sure I should do this I mean………" said Harry nervously.

"Harry you stupid git just do it your plan is perfect she will love it and that ring!" said Ron trying to calm down his friend. 

"OK well since we went to Hogsmeade Saturday night maybe I should do it tonight just to be safe, Maybe 'Mione's Monday won't be that bad this week. I think the weather would be better anyway." said Harry taking deep breaths.

"Ok I will go with you to make sure Dobby has everything ready ok?" asked Ron.

"Alright let's go." They began to walk out of the room and down to the kitchen when Harry broke the silence and said "Ron we need to see Hagrid too I need to make sure everything he did for me is ready too." 

"Sure mate let's see Dobby first I'm a little hungry." Said Ron and Harry just laughed.

"Your always a little hungry Ron!" 

When they got down to the kitchen the elves were as busy as ever trying to get ready for lunch. Harry pulled Dobby aside.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir is you ready for your food so soon cause Dobby will make it real fast for you." Dobby said very fast.

"No I just want to make sure you can get everything." Said Harry who was laughing because Ron had two House Elves were on him trying to get the food he stole. 

" Oh yes I got all of it Dobby just has to make it. You wanted it in a picnic basket right?" 

"Yes that would be great thanks Dobby I have to run I will pick it up around dinnertime tonight ok."

"Yes I will leave it here on the table for you!" yelled Dobby as Harry was running out the door.

They then went out to Hagrid's hut where Harry knocked on the door 20 times maybe.

" 'hat is the rush." Said Hagrid.

" Sorry Hagrid I'm just a little nervous. Anyway did you set up the garden area?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Yes but I didn't know 'hat type o' flowers to put in them use 'yer charms to put them in." said Hagrid

" Thanks Hagrid I have to look up some spells and stuff." Yelled Harry running out the door.

Harry ran to the library as fast as he could he only had 4 more hours and so much to do. Ron was close on his heals. When Harry got in the library he stopped at the door he saw 'Mione with her class. He panicked he told Ron to go in and get certain books because if 'Mione saw him she would ask why he was in there and he didn't know what he would tell her so Ron came out with four or five books and Harry thanked him.

"Ok well I have to go put roses white red and pink in that garden space. Then lily's and lilacs 'Mione loves them I need a spell for frost that is not cold and won't get you wet, and some others but I think these will do just fine I have all my classes going to the library o study for a test. Ok I think I'm ready to finish my garden." Harry said excitedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When Harry got out to the garden spot there was nothing just a patch of really beautiful green grass and a willow tree ( A/N yep you guessed it is on the other side of the lake.) He took out the spell books and sat down and took out parchment and a quill with an inkbottle and began to re-write the spells he needed on a different piece of paper. By the time he was done he had 8 or 9 spells on it the list looked something like this:

1. To make roses red Spindle's Red

2. To make roses white Spindle's White

3. To make roses pink Spindle's Pink

4. To make Lily's Snow Flowers

  
5. To make Lilacs Purple Love

6. To make Pixies Pixie's Populate

7. To arrange the stars Stars align 

8. To give the pixie's orders Talk nice and slow!

"Well," Harry said to himself because Ron went to help Lavender with a class, "I guess I should get started I'm down to three hours until the sun goes down and 'Mione will be going up to her room and I need to get those notes in her room , and everywhere else I need them." Harry stood up and began to walk when he realized he left his wand in his room. He thought it would be a good time to write the note for 'Mione and leave it in her room on his way to his room so he sat back down and wrote:

My 'Mione,

Meet me on the far side of the lake at 8:00. I need to ask you something and then we can go out to dinner so please dress I'm taking you to a very nice restaurant. 

All my love,

Harry

And then he wrote the second one,

Follow the stars and the petals.

Harry

Then Harry went to the White over pass that he had Hagrid make him it had vines weaving in and out of it's holes to make it look beautiful. He put both letters in his pocket then started up to the castle.

When he got to the castle he ran into Lavender he almost knocked her over because he was in a real rush. But he caught her from falling to the floor. 

"Oh God Lavender I'm so sorry I didn't me to run into you are you ok?" Harry asked scared he hurt her or the baby.

"Oh no it's ok Harry I'm fine but you could tell me why you are in such a rush." 

"Well fine, I'm trying to set something up for tonight. And I only have 2 and a half hours left to do it."

"What are you planning to do? Maybe I can help."

"I'm proposing to 'Mione tonight." Said Harry quietly.

"Really Oh my god Harry she wants to marry you she really does" Lavender was about to say something else but Harry interrupted her by saying "Lav thanks but I need to get everything ready"

"Can you tell me how you are proposing first?"

Harry told her his plan and went upstairs stopping at 'Mione's room first to drop of the letter he opened the door and set the First note on the table where she would see it.

Then went to get his wand. He stopped at the kitchen to get the stuff from Dobby it was a picnic basket with wine in it with two glasses in it.

He went back out to the side of the lake to set up he started at the white over pass and said "spindle's red ……spindle's white ………..and spindle's pink ." he put red, white and pink roses on the vines to make it even more beautiful then put the other note on the over pass. 

He then went around and said something and bushes appeared and he said "Snow Flowers and Purple Love "to make Lily's and lilac's throughout the bushes and then said "spindle's red spindle's white and spindle's pink" again to make rose's go through the bushes he looked down at his watch he only had one hour left. 'Mione should be going up to her room and she should read the letter.

Harry continued making the flowers and made the sent more he put a light frost on them to make them even prettier than they were.

'Mione was walking up the stairs to her room. When she opened the door she went into the room and fell onto the couch. Then she sat up and noticed the letter on the table. She went over and picked up the note she opened I and right away noticed Harry's writing and read the letter.

My 'Mione,

Meet me on the far side of the lake at 8:00. I need to ask you something and then we can go out to dinner so please dress I'm taking you to a very nice restaurant. 

All my love,

Harry

She laughed at the note and said "What are you planning Harry?"

She went into the bathroom and put on her new dress she bought it when her and Lavender went of by themselves in Hogsmeade. It was a dark blue and strapless it went to the ground, it dragged on the floor slightly. It was ruffled in the back to make it form fitting in the front. She also bought new shoe to go with it they were blue strapless high heels. She left her hair down in ringlets and curls she looked outside and saw that the sun would be setting in a few minutes and she had to leave to meet Harry at the lake.

She started down the stairs……………………..

Harry had put all off the charms and spells on the garden he was sitting on a blanket with the wine poured and pixies floating around him.

'Mione just walked around the lake and was looking for Harry and then she saw the over pass with the flowers and her jaw dropped the sun was setting and she read the note she looked up and there were pixie's holding stars and then she looked to the ground and there were petals of all the flowers leading her she walked through it and saw Harry sitting there. She went and sat with him and she was about to say something but he cut her off with a kiss. The stood her up and knelt. 

"Hermione Elizabeth Granger will you marry me?" 

Hermione knelt down next to him and began to kiss him "yes Harry."

He took his mother's ring and put it on her finger and told her it was his mother's. "I guess I should take you to dinner now Mrs. Potter." She looked up at the sky and said " you didn't miss the sunset this time." She leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
